


four minutes to...

by RenTDankworth



Series: 4 to devil [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Rin ya no entiende a su hermano, y no quiere volver a esos días en los que la tristeza lo convertía en una bestia.





	four minutes to...

**four minutes to…**

**IV.**

Su rostro se contorsiona en una mueca de dolor, es algo que sale de su pecho, y que necesita saber.

No comprende nada —en general, nunca en su vida ha logrado entender el verdadero contexto en el que las situaciones suceden—, y eso le duele de sobremanera; le hace sentir triste, un completo inútil.

 _«Yo...ya no lo entiendo»,_ murmura. Su voz rota, y las lágrimas a punto de ganarle la batalla.

Y recuerda a su padre (no a Satán, sino a Shiro), y se pregunta si el viejo estará viendo la situación desde donde quiera que se encuentre. Se cuestiona en si lo estará juzgando por no ser un buen soporte para su hermano, o si, muy por el contrario, le comprende.

Y se ve obligado a tomar algo de tiempo. No puede darse el lujo de destrozarse frente a Shiemi, no cuando la rubia quiere ayudarlos a ambos.

La tristeza siempre ha sido esa emoción que tanto odia, porque le recuerda que es demasiado débil. (Y recuerda el día en el que Shiro se sacrificó para que él pudiera seguir viviendo, y siente la necesidad de correr sin rumbo alguno hasta que las emociones se calmen dentro de él).

Pero no lo hace, porque eso sería demostrar toda la debilidad que quiere ocultar 

Y simplemente se toma un tiempo para respirar, para pensar en algo que le ayude a calmarse lo suficiente. Y continúa con su vida, sin preocupar a nadie.

(Porque no quiere volver a esos días en los que la tristeza lo convertía en una bestia que solo reacciona a impulsos y estímulos externos).


End file.
